


Just, Be Around Him.

by emsppgo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletic Trainer!Bokuto, Bokuto with natural hair, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bromance to Romance, College AU, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, I suppose, Idiots in Love, Just the bros, M/M, Massage, Mentions of alcohol, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So dumb, Strength Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou, You could cut the tension with a knife, overuse of the word bro, slight Face-Fucking, the tension goes on sooo long, they get high, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsppgo/pseuds/emsppgo
Summary: He sways a little, meeting my eyes. “Kuroo Bro. We need to sober up.”“Do we?”He swallows hard. Or maybe it just looked exaggerated ‘cause I’m staring at his throat. I really just want to fall forward and plant my face there. I’m so close to doing so; I am a fragile man.“Yeah. We do.” We both say at the same time.––--Or;Kuroo and Bokuto get high in Kuroo's dorm. Kuroo is super busy having a gay crisis over his Bro's rockin' bod.OR;Kuroo is in love and is a fool.(Kuroo's POV)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

I trudge into the locker room of the college rec center, getting ready for an end-of-the-day workout. It’s a Friday, and this has been a long week. Most of my classes are online as of right now, so I usually feel cramped up after a day at my desk. I can almost feel my neck about to snap from my god-awful posture. A good run on the track and some stretches will do me good. I drop my sports bag down onto a locker room bench and pull my lock out of one of the side pockets.

My combination is quite obvious: 420. I’m sure a good amount of college kids have the same combo. If someone were to steal from my locker, it would be my own fault.

“KUROO! BRO!” A voice calls far too loud for a tile-walled locker room. I know who it is immediately. 

I turn around to a beaming, post-shower Bokuto. His gym towel is wrapped around his waist and his two-toned hair is a soggy mess, falling into his eyes. (Though I will never say anything, I wish Bokuto would skip the gel for just one day. His messy, natural hair looks REALLY good.)

“Hey bro!” I smile back. He walks closer to me, I can see him pull his towel up as he does so. The movement takes my eyes down for a split second, admiring his build.

Now, I’ve seen Bokuto shirtless a thousand times. Even though Bokuto is about an inch shorter than me, his muscles are far more impressive. He lives, breathes, and drinks gym. He’s going to college to become an Athletic Trainer, so it’s fitting. Not to put my muscles to shame. I’ve spent my share of time at the rec center. 

I let my eyes linger on his biceps. I’ve always admired them. Water drips from his hair, down his shoulders, and over his arms. I can’t seem to break my gaze from them.

Bokuto’s voice breaks my train of thought and brings my eyes back to his face. “I just got done, too bad, we could’ve worked out together.” I can hear the disappointment in his voice. I almost think he’s going to do double the gym time today just to hang out with me. But I know he wouldn’t; He knows not to overwork himself. I watch his face light up as an idea pops in his head. “What’re you doin’ tonight?”

We usually hang out on Friday nights, either at parties or just the two of us. 

“Nothing much. I've already finished my work for today. Do you wanna hang out at my place?” I ask, already knowing he’ll say yes. 

“Hell yeah!” He punches my shoulder. The movement makes him let go of his towel, it slightly slipping against its fold. The movement brings my eyes down yet again. I can see the trail of his hair peeking out the top. I catch myself staring.

“Your…your uh… towel is…” I alert him of his problem. 

“Oh whoops.” He laughs as he hikes the gym towel up, yet again. I laugh with him to ease my tension. 

“So uh, do you wanna come over to my place around 7:00?”

“Well,” I see the gears in his head turning. “Do you wanna get snacks before?” 

“Fuck yesss.” I am a snacker. Drunk, high, or sober; I love snacks. I literally cannot get enough snacks. Bokuto on the other hand doesn’t usually eat a lot of chips or candy. He prefers to eat his calories in meals. But I think he just likes to walk to the store to get snacks. The campus store is near the center of campus, almost halfway from both of our dorms. Either way, I am all in for going to get snacks. “How about I go to your place when I’m done here, we can walk to the store, and then to my place?”

“Sick.” He grins.

“Nice, I’ll see you later then.” I wish him off so he can get dressed and I can get my workout clothes on.

“See ya!” He waves as he rounds the corner to the changing rooms, towel almost falling yet again. 

——

The grocery bag from the campus store hits my leg as I climb the stairs to my dorm. Bokuto is close behind. I can hear the sound of Shoyou’s countless snaps being sifted through.

Since I had last seen Bokuto in the locker room, he had re-spiked his hair, so it stood up in fresh gel. It’s almost sad, really. The only time Bokuto wore his hair naturally was when he ran out of gel on a camping trip last summer. I turn my head to look at him, nearly missing the step in front of me. 

“Woah, bro.” I feel Bo’s hand catch my lower back, steadying me. He holds it there, even after I regain my balance, to make sure I’m alright. He looks up at me from where he is on the step below. “You good?

“Yeah, I am. Thanks.” I laugh out. Bokuto’s hand stays on my back. The feeling of his palm is hot, even though my t-shirt and hoodie. He slowly pulls his hand back, letting the feeling linger on me. My breath catches in my throat.

“Okay, okay. Just wanted to make sure.” He laughs. Bokuto goes back to his phone as he starts up the stairs again. I watch him pass me, waiting to follow him up. I can still feel his palm where it touched my back, missing where it once was. His hand seemed to fit in the small of my back so perfectly. 

I am quite lanky, more height than mass. My waist is smaller than most. The only thing keeping me from being a twig is my muscle. I look at his right hand, wrapped around his phone, his thumb-typing out messages. I think about how those hands would feel planted around my waist, so close to where they were seconds ago.

I hear Bokuto clear his throat. I look up to meet his face; there’s a slight smirk on it. Then it finally processes. I have to unlock my room. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice we were standing in front of my door.   
I almost scramble to grab my keys, trying to not seem flustered, like I wasn’t thinking about my homie putting his hands around my waist. Bokuto snorts at my struggle. I get the door opened with minor fumbles and hold it open to let him in. I watch him slip his phone into his back pocket before he struts into my room, immediately flopping down onto my futon with a sigh.

I follow him in, kicking off my sneakers. I drop the grocery bag on my desk. My dorm is pretty basic. I have an LED strip around the tops of the walls, some volleyball posters, a futon underneath my bunk, and a TV across from it.   
I pull my desk chair out and plop down into it, swiveling until I’m across from Bokuto. He’s sprawled out onto the futon, which is folded up like a couch as of right now. His hands are behind his head, his eyes studying the underside of my bunk. With his arms outstretched, his hoodie rides up and exposes his stomach. The sight of it catches my eye. I catch myself staring again. I can’t zone out daydreaming about how hot my bro is for another time tonight.

I pull my hoodie over my head and chuck it at his face.

Seems like the most reasonable thing to do. He deserved it anyway.

“ADVHSH.” He yells as the hoodie wakes him from his peaceful state. I cackle at his struggle. He grabs the hoodie, revealing a menacing smile. “Bro, you are SO going to pay for that.”

“Bet.” I challenge through laughs. Bokuto raises an eyebrow at that. He grabs the hoodie and runs up to the window. “What are you doing?”

With a grin, he pries the window open. By the time I realize what Bokuto is doing, the window is already wide open. I jump up to save my precious sweatshirt.

Bokuto holds my hoodie out of my tiny, dorm window, threatening to drop it. I push my body against his and thrust my arm out next to his, reaching for my clothing.“This is what you get!”

“Broo!!! Nooo!!” I yell through my cackles. My grabbing fails. I’m not really trying, because I don’t think he’ll actually go through with it. “You’re not gonna drop it!! Give it!”

Bokuto looks into my eyes, his laughing ceases. Grin still across his face, his eyebrow raises yet again, taking my statement as a challenge. He drops my hoodie from his grasp, the fabric falling 4 floors into a garden. 

My mouth drops open in an airy laugh, watching my sweatshirt fall. I turn to look at Bokuto, who is looking as smug as ever. This is when I notice we are chest to chest, faces inches from each other. His eyes look into mine, curious and calculating. It’s like he’s trying to look right through me. This seems to last forever, staring into each other, catching our breath. I am the first to break.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull my arm free of the window and I wheeze out a laugh. Bokuto bursts out laughing as well. 

“I- I didn’t think you’d actually drop it.”

“Honestly, I didn’t either. I can go get it if you want.” He offers. His face is all pink from laughing, drying tears at the corners of his eyes. I can tell he’s a little apprehensive, thinking I might get mad at him for it.

Bokuto is a rowdy, gut-driven person. Some people say that he can be “over the top”, but I guess that’s one of the things I like about him. He is someone I know I can always have a good time with. He knows how to have fun, but he also knows when to back off. After he pulls a prank or messes with me, he’s always a little skittish, wondering if he overstepped. 

Most of the time, he hasn’t.

I smile at him to let him know I’m not mad. “Naw it’s okay, we can go get it together.” He beams back.

“Fuck yeah, let’s go.”

——

When we get back into my room, we settle into watching TV. Kitchen Nightmares in on. We watch it on satellite, even though we could watch with no-ads on Hulu. Somehow opening Hulu seems like too much of a bother at the moment.

At the next ad break, Bokuto spins around to face me from his place on the futon. “Bro, what do you wanna do?” 

I spin my desk chair so I’m fully facing him, turning away from the dancing GrubHub ad. “Hmmm.” I go through all of the possible activities. It’s Friday night. There is usually a party happening across campus in the frats. We could drive around in circles and see if anything comes to mind. We could get fast food. In my dorm we have movies, video games, and…

My face lights up. “Ohhhh!” I jump up and all but run to my dresser. I pull open my sock drawer.

“Whatcha got?” I hear Bokuto walk up behind me to see what I’m doing. 

I reach into the back of the drawer, pulling out a ziplock with 2 pot brownies in it. '

“Yooooo.” Bokuto’s mouth drops open in a smile. “You wanna… ?”

“Yeah, if you want to.” Bokuto fist pumps in excitement. I open up the bag and hand him one. “It’s about 9:30 right now, these’ll probably hit us around 10:15.” 

I watch Bokuto put the brownie up to his mouth, about to eat it. I grab his arm to stop him. His eyes meet mine in a confused look, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"If we’re gonna do this, I wanna stay in tonight. You can sleep here. I don’t want you to walk home while high. These are, pretty potent.” I chuckle out the last part, to seem a little less uptight. I don’t want to make it seem like I’m super worried. But I do want us to be safe. We’re idiots but we’re not _idiots_.

I watch Bokuto’s look change into one of understanding. He nods. “Good thing, because I was planning on staying anyways.” He widens his mouth and takes a bite of the brownie. I shrug and follow suit. 

–––

We settle in next to each other on the Futon. Satellite is still playing. He’s paying it more attention than I am. We’re on our 3rd Kitchen Nightmare episode. 

We took the edibles about a half-hour ago, and they still have yet to hit us. 

Bokuto pulls his phone out to check the time. “It should be about another 15 minutes, but y’know….” He fails his hands around on the last part of the statement to say: it could hit us in the next five minutes or half-hour. I nod in agreement.

Bokuto sighs and sits up to pull his hoodie over his head. Underneath he is wearing a muscle shirt, his biceps on display yet again. He settles back into the futon, arms crossing over his chest.

Bokuto’s eyes are trained at the TV. I take that time to rake my eyes over his build. He’s slouched down into the couch, knees bent, manspreading. He’s wearing baggy Adidas joggers, but when he’s wearing his usual training shorts and leggings, it gives a perfect view of his quads. My eyes reach his abs. The muscle shirt is baggy, so it doesn’t give a view of his stomach like earlier in the locker room. His stomach is ripped, I want to run my hands over it. 

My thoughts stop in their tracks. I can probably just blame the brownie. But I don’t feel high yet? Maybe I’m just a sinful, horny bastard who hasn’t felt the touch of a woman in months. 

Honestly, that could probably be it. I haven’t had sex in like, a while. I prolly accidentally turned myself gay. 

“B-Bro…” I hear Bokuto’s airy laugh, worrying that I’ve been caught. My eyes snap up, but his eyes are still trained on the TV. I glance over to see Gordon Ramsey chucking a microwave out of a window. Bo bellows at the action, hands holding his stomach. I lightly chuckle to act like I was paying attention.

His eyes meet mine. It’s that same curious look from earlier. What is with him today? I don’t want another stare down, like earlier next to the window. 

I jump up from my chair. “You want something from the snacks?” I walk over to my desk where I had placed the grocery bag.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Can you pass me my drink?” 

I dig through the bag, fetching his Tangerine Red Bull, aka The Elite Red Bull. 

As I’m pulling the snacks out of the bag, I suddenly feel sluggish. I feel the familiar cloudiness in my head. I slowly stop what I’m doing and rest my hands on the desk. 

“Hey Bro? Are you good?” I hear Bo behind me on the couch. The volume on the TV lowers, presumably his doing. 

I breathe out. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Suddenly, it hits me like a truck. 

That high feeling goes straight to my head. My frontal lobe feels like its filled with clouds. I can almost feel it in my eyeballs. 

I groan out as I drop my forearms to the desk, putting my head in between them. “Wow.”

I hear Bo get up and walk over to me. He places his hand on my shoulder. “Tetsu? Do you need me to get you some water?”

My nickname gets my attention. I pull myself up to look at Bokuto, who still has his hand steady on my shoulder. I must have a stupid look on my face because he’s holding back a laugh, trying to be serious.

“Do you want some water?” He repeats the question. 

I nod my head, the movement giving me whiplash. It feels like the entire room is spinning counter-clockwise. “Yeah…” I walk over and sit on the Futon, throwing my head back, looking on the underside of my bunk.

I must look really dumb or something because Bokuto stops and stares at me. Even without looking, I can feel his gaze set on me. I can feel tension in the air. Or maybe I’m just fuckin stoned and nothing is actually happening. 

I glance at him without moving my head, in fear that the room will collapse if I do.

The eye contact seems to grab Bo’s attention. “Oh uh, be right back.” He grabs 3 water bottles from on top of my microwave and exits my room to go to the bathroom.

My dorm feels so empty without his presence in here. I find myself missing him. Even though I know he’s just a few doors down and he’ll be back in a minute or so.

I groan, my body feeling heavy. I pull my arms up and touch the bed above me, the boards rough against my fingers. The feeling of my arms against my head is all I can focus on. The concentration of keeping that weight above me. I let my hands fall down onto my face, rubbing my cheeks in circles, the motion mesmerizing. I rub my hands through my hair, messing it up even more, getting lost in the feeling of my fingers scratching my scalp.

I hear a quiet knock at the door that pulls me out of my haze. I pull myself up and trudge to the entrance, opening the door to find a wide-eyed Bokuto cradling 3 water bottles. He lightly laughs as he enters my room.

“Broo…” He breathes out. “It hit me while I was in the bathroom… I… oh my god…” I watch him drop the water bottles onto the desk next to the pile of snacks.

“Oh my god…” I laugh out as slowly reach out to grab one of the bottles. 

Bokuto laughs harder and rubs his hands over his face. While I’m drinking my water, he just stands there frozen, covering his face in laughter.

This sight almost makes me spit out my water. I burst out laughing with him. What the fuck was so funny? At my laughter, his grows. Bokuto pulls his hands away and I can see tears at the corners of his eyes.

“I was in there, and everything was normal… and I was filling up all this water at the sink… and… and…” Bo chokes out between laughs. “And there were like, three other people in there…and I while I was sitting there watching the water it just… hits me!” I start laughing harder at his exclamation. 

He continues. “One of the guys comes up behind me and was like… ‘Bro, Your water bottle is full.’” We break into a fit of laughter “So… I was either sitting there watching the water for 10 seconds or 3 minutes.”

We are inconsolable. The thought of Bokuto stoned shitless in the dorm bathroom while 3 other people have to endure his presence makes us lose our SHIT. 

Bokuto gasps. “Bruh. Do you think they’ll tell an RA?”

My laughing quiets slightly. “Uh, probably not.” I don’t actually know if they will or not, it depends on who it is. But I don’t want Bokuto to get all worried.

“M’kay okay.” Bokuto says more to himself as we walk over to the futon. My response seems to comfort him for now. He falls back into it and studies his surroundings. I flop next to him, doing about the same. We sit in comfortable silence. 

I watch the LEDs on my walls change colors, fuzziness very present in my brain. The TV is playing quietly, barely audible. My minifridge suddenly kicks to life and starts humming. The sound of it makes me snort. 

My whole body feels like dead weight, like moving takes a crazy amount of energy. Yet when I move my hands, it kinda feels like they’re floating through water. I realize I probably look like an idiot; mouth open, staring at my hands while I wave them through the air. 

I look over at Bokuto, to see if he’s staring at me. However, I see him staring up at the lights as they change colors, mesmerized. I look at his eyes, just admiring his awestruck, open eyes. The colors wash over his face, shadows highlighting his features. Beautiful, I think. He seems to be crafted so perfectly, not a flaw within him. Bokuto is so beautiful. 

I’ve always known this. 

… 

Nothing wrong with admiring the bros.

While we’re sitting here, suddenly the silence becomes not so comfortable. It’s probably just me, but I feel the need to say something. “I got a really bad cramp today while working out.”

That wasn’t a lie. (I was too distracted by the thought of Bo in the locker room that I half-assed my stretches.) But it isn’t important enough to bring up in conversation.

Bokuto spins his head around to me in a flash. “Where?”

I grab the back of my calf, massaging it slightly. “Right here.” It’s only a little sore, not that bad. The ache will be gone in the morning. I wasn't really thinking about it until I needed a conversation starter. 

“Here.” Bokuto says as he moves to sit cross-legged on the floor across from me. 

“Huh?”

“Gimme your leg, I’ll massage it out.”

This made me feel a little guilty. It wasn’t THAT bad. “Naw dude, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“Dude, it’s fine.” Bo insisted. “If you really don’t want me to, that’s alright. But I’m sure it’ll feel good. Besides, I need to practice for my lower body assessment test next week.”

I stare into his eyes, then burst out laughing. “Lower body assessment…” I raise my eyebrows and bite my lip. He bursts out laughing as well.

“Yeah, the name sounds pretty dumb.” He breathes out, still sitting on the floor below me.

I study his face, his hard features molded into a soft look, probably lost in his own thoughts. My eyes fall to his hands again, thinking back to the stairs earlier. His strong hand spread across my back, supporting me. I wish it had stayed there longer. 

Or even against my skin. The thought sends a chill up my spine.

And here he is, offering to put those hands on me again. Even if it is just my calf. I huff and look back up at his face, surprised to see him already looking at me. It’s probably just me being stoned, but it feels like he knows everything I’m thinking. It feels like he can look right through me. His eyes pierce into mine, mouth slightly open, staring at me.

I glance at his biceps. I remember a party a couple of months ago, Nishinoya and Tanaka pulled out a fold-out table for an arm-wrestling contest. We were going for shots. When I jumped in, I was doing pretty well. Every single one of my opponents ended up absolutely smashed.

Then, Bokuto jumped in against me. I had been at the arm-wrestling for a good 40 minutes at that point, so my arm was getting pretty sore. But Bokuto had a few more drinks in him than I did, so those cancel each other out ‘cause PEMDAS. When we put them up, I didn’t even stand a chance. My hand hit the table in seconds. 

I kept the match going, but he beat me every time. By the end, I remember I had to cover one eye to see straight. I ended up forfeiting before I did something stupid. I remember he had that look on his face.

Smug. Proud. Powerful. I remember leaving that party feeling a little uncomfortable in my jeans.

The thought that he could overpower me, brings a hot, boiling feeling to my gut. It is insanely hot. Bokuto, is insanely hot.

_Wow, this is so fucked. I must be super baked._

“Fine.” I choke out.

Bokuto had been staring vacantly forward. It takes him a second to break his trance. “Huh?”

“You can massage my calf. Go for it, Bro.”

Bokuto’s face breaks into a smile. “Nice. This is gonna be the best calf massage ever.”

Fellas? Is it weird for your homie to be excited to give you a calf massage?

Anyways, I reach down to unzip the side of my joggers so he doesn't have to. I then roll them up to my knee. I plant my leg right in front of him, but not touching. I look down at him, waiting for him to go for it. It feels like years pass between us. Unessacary tension hangs in the air.

Bokuto stares down, wide-eyed at my leg. I can’t tell what he’s thinking. There are too many thoughts in my head at once, almost overwhelming me. Watching him is messing with my brain, so I throw my head back until it hits the back of the couch. The motion makes the room spin again. I focus on the boards under my bed. Just sitting here, staring up at the bed, almost makes me forget what’s even happening. I’m floating again.

Bokuto’s strong hand makes contact with my ankle. I inhale sharply at the feeling, head still back. He softly drags his palm from my ankle to the back of my calf, then presses his fingers into the muscle.

His hand is all I can focus on. I’m being grounded by his palm pressing into my leg. His hand slowly works, trying to find the ache. I feel him put his other hand onto my leg as well, pushing the air out of my lungs yet again.

His hands are wrapped around the girth of my calf, thumbs on my shin, fingers pressing into me. I cross my arms across my chest to make myself seem more composed, but his hands are sending shockwaves up my spine. 

The only thing I can think is: _more_. I want him to press harder. I know he can. I know he’s using a small fraction of his strength. I want him to press into me with everything he has.

I’m afraid to look down. I’m afraid that he’ll look into my eyes and see exactly what I’m thinking. That he’ll snap out of…whatever this is. That he’ll go back to his dorm and we’ll never be able to look each other in the eyes again because I’m fucking weird–

Suddenly he finds the cramped muscle. I let out a hum, thankfully stopping a more embarrassing sound from escaping.

“There it is.” I hear Bokuto say from below. His voice is a little raspy, strained almost. Probably because he is focusing on the massage. 

Nevertheless, the sound goes right to my groin.


	3. Chapter 3

So I’m sitting here. Stoned shitless, in another world basically. My homie is massaging my calf, like the good bro he is. And what do I do?

I pop a boner. 

_Fuck._

“Are you good, Bro?” 

I must’ve said that out loud. Damn.

I make the mistake of pulling my head up to look at Bo.

That look is in his eyes. Smug. Proud. Borderline Predatory.

I have to choke back a gasp from escaping my throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

We hold each other's look for what feels like forever. Then Bokuto’s eyes dare to slip down.

_Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck._

I pull myself up, nearly kneeing him in the face. “Woahh.” Bo laughs out.

I try to seem cool and nonchalant, but inside, I’m screaming. “Thanks, Bro.” I manage to get out. “For the uh… massage.”

I strut over to my desk, the room spinning in circles. I grab Bo’s unopened Red Bull and chips from the bag. While I’m turned away, I adjust my sweats to hang a bit looser. I realize that I still have one pant leg rolled up, so I drop what I’m holding and bend down to fix it.

When I spin back around to face Bokuto, his face is flushed and his eyes are lidded. “Oh uh… yeah! No problem.” 

He must be pretty freaking high. 

I hand him his energy drink and I sit back down on the couch. I open my bag of chips, just wanting to stuff my face full of food and forget about this. 

Bo is still sitting on the ground staring at me. His mouth has fallen slightly open. 

I need to regain a little bit of “bro”ness, so I pat the spot next to me. “Come sit up here, Bro. The ground can’t be comfortable.”

He snaps out of his haze and plops himself next to me. My futon isn’t big, I bought it on sale at a department store. It can comfortably seat 2 normal-sized people. For us, our sides are squished together.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

But I can’t move away now that I just invited him up here. That would be weird.

So we’re stuck. 

I’m stuffing my face with Salt and Vinegar chips, trying not to think. It’s kind of working. My high is still at its peak, so I sort of space out into my own world. 

I watch Bokuto settle in next to me. He puts his hands up and rubs his face. He continues to do this, probably mesmerized by the feeling. He then pushes his hands into his hair, running them through it. He probably realizes it, but he’s messing up his gel. His eyes are closed, lost in the feeling of hands in his hair. I watch him as he drags his fingers through it, breaking up the spikes. 

It’s not graceful in any way. His hair has taken the form of the gel, but is now not being held together. It looks like shit.

I stare vacantly into the spikes, waiting for my boner to go away. The only thing I can focus on is trying not to focus on my homoerotic thoughts for my bro.

Bokuto suddenly groans in frustration.

“Wha?” I ask through a mouthful of chips.

“My hair is bothering me.”

“What about it?”

Bokuto huffs, running his hands through it. “I don’t know. I started messing with it and I’m sure it looks all fucked up now.”

“Well… It’s only me. I don’t really care.” I shrug.

“I care.” :(.

Bokuto is focused on his hair right now. I don’t really want him to freak out. So I try to offer up some solutions. “Do, you wanna take a shower? Get the gel out?”

Bokuto thinks about this for a second. “Nah, I just took a shower like 7 hours ago,” I remember. “I could just… put my head under the sink.”

I nod in agreement. “Yeah just go to the bathroom.” I turn back to my chips, watching the movement on the TV.

I notice Bokuto doesn’t make a move to get up. When I look at him he’s just staring at me.

“Wha-”

“I don’t wanna go alone.”

“Why can’t you go alone?” I laugh out.

He grins at me. “Cause everyone in there is gonna know I’m high.”

“Dude. No, they’re n-”

“They’re gonna. What if that guy from earlier is in there.”

We fall into a fit of laughter, having forgotten his water bottle mishap from earlier. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go with you.” I pull myself up, not ready for the waves that crash over my head. The room spins clockwise. By the way Bokuto grabs onto my bedpost for support, I can tell he isn’t better off.

I somehow remember to grab my keys before we exit my room into the bright light of the hallway. Nothing feels real. I feel like I’m gliding across the floors. The fluorescent lights of the hall spin in my vision. I miss my safe spot on the couch.

We safely make it to the bathrooms; thankfully, nobody is in there this time. I turn to make sure Bokuto followed me in. He did and is looking as dazed as I am.

He sways a little, meeting my eyes. “Kuroo Bro. We need to sober up.”

“Do we?”

He swallows hard. Or maybe it just looked exaggerated ‘cause I’m staring at his throat. I really just want to fall forward and plant my face there. I’m so close to doing so; I am a fragile man.

“Yeah. We do.” We both say at the same time.

“We could both just take cold sink showers,” Bokuto says.

“I don’t want to get my hair wet.” I retort.

“Well, I’m gonna take a cold sink shower. You can do whatever you need to do.” I watch as Bokuto turns the faucet to cold. He runs his hand below it to check the temperature, then dips his head into the sink, so the water hits the back of his head. The cold surprises him, as he audibly hisses. He reaches up with his hands and pushes all of his hair into the water’s stream. He turns his head back and forth, getting the sides of his head. I’m mesmerized watching him.

I’m mesmerized by everything he does, in fact. I love to just watch every little thing he does. Not in a creepy way though. I just, like to admire him. We spend every weekend together, so I see a lot of him. I’ve seen him do a keg stand on a diving board. I’ve seen him ride in my grocery cart as I push him through empty parking lots. I’ve seen him snuggled on my futon watching shitty sitcoms. I’ve seen him cry to me over a bad breakup. I’ve seen him laugh to tears watching a funny movie. I’ve seen him on late nights at the gym. I’ve seen him fall asleep in class the next day. I’ve seen him perched across from me on my couch, listening intently to me. I’ve seen him go on for hours on the things he is passionate about. And I just love to listen. To watch. To be with him.

Bokuto is just mesmerizing. 

He makes me feel like there are bubbles in my throat and just makes me want to jump and smile and Just, Be Around Him.

_I love-_

“Bro! Are you okay!” Bokuto’s voice echoes inside of the sink.

_I love that he’s my bro._

I smile and start to push my hair back behind my ears. “Yeah, Bro. I’m okay.” I turn the sink next to Bo’s on cold. Running my fingers underneath the icy water is unpleasant. I know that splashing it on my face will do the trick, but I really don’t want to.

I cup the water in both my hands and get it over with. I audibly gasp at it hitting my face. It was intensely sobering. I continue to cup water in my hands, repeating this a couple more times.

Turning off the faucet, I look at myself in the mirror. I look kinda dumb, my face and edges of my hair soaking, eyes glazed over. I wipe my face with a handful of paper towels.

I hear Bokuto turn the faucet off. “Shit.”

“What bro?” I ask as I throw away my paper towel. 

“I forgot a towel.” He’s still hunched over the sink, trying not to drip his wet hair on his clothes. He gives off a short laugh. “Wait no, I’ve got an idea. Get behind the stall door.”

I snort as I realize what he’s about to do, ducking behind one of the plastic doors. I peek out over the top, watching him fling his head up and shake it back and forth like a dog. Water goes everywhere, covering the mirrors and the walls. I can hear him laughing through the sound of his hair hitting him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments :))
> 
> SOrry NOthING HapPENED IN ThIS CHaptER, theyr jus idiots in love.
> 
> More to come! This will be finished this week :)
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

“Bo, Bro, no. Martha Stewart went to prison for insider trading, not aggravated assault.”

“Ohhhh, then who went to prison for aggravated assault?”

“Bruh, I don’t know. Maybe Nishinoya.”

Back in my dorm, we’ve settled back into my futon. We’ve turned it into a bed, seeing as Bokuto is going to be staying here tonight. Our backs sit on the armrests, so we face each other. Bokuto sits with one leg up, his arm and head resting on his knee. His other leg is spread out on the bed. I’m sitting criss-cross, a water bottle resting in my lap. We both decided we should drink one water bottle each, to help us sober up a bit.

I can still feel slight cloudiness in my head, but the peak of my high is over. I can see straight again.

But man, I don’t feel straight.

Bokuto’s hair lays naturally, due to his sink shower earlier. I gave him a towel once we got back to my room, so he could finish drying up. His bangs fall lightly in front of his eyes, making him look softer–in contrast to everything else about him. 

I’m quite nearly drooling. 

We’ve been holding this conversation for hours now–the drugs still in our system, making us go on and on. We’ve jumped to every topic possible. It has to be about 2 am now, but we haven’t been checking the time.

Bokuto rubs his chin in thought. “Maybe it coulda been that one girl I was seeing a few years ago. I heard a story that she attacked some creep on a bus,'' It takes me a second to realize that we’re still talking about aggravated assault. Bokuto’s eyebrows are pinched together in concentration. “Nah, that would be self-defense.”

“Hm, yeahh,” I agree, not really taking time to think about what constitutes self-defense. “What happened to you guys again?”

Bokuto shrugs and sighs. “Oh, y’know,” He flails his hand around, trying to explain it without words, then he continues to explain anyway. “We grew apart, then we went to college, so… it wasn’t like a breakup or anything. We just sorta… parted ways.”

We sit in silence for a second. That just ended on a little bit of a somber note. I don’t really know where to take the conversation from there. 

I think Bo catches onto that because he lets out an airy laugh. “Man, I haven’t been able to get anyone recently. It shouldn’t be hard for me because I have an absolutely _monster_ dick.” He struggles to get out that last part, choking it out through laughs.

I erupt into laughter with him. Yet, his words ring in my ears. Even if he’s only making a joke, I can feel that charge in the air again. That tense feeling from when we were in the locker room. When we were chest to chest at the window. When he was kneeling in front of me, hunger in his eyes.

There’s so much _goddamn_ sexual tension in this room.

It’s at this point that I decide I want to try and do something about it. Maybe it’s the drugs in my system. Or maybe I’m just detrimentally horny.

I huff out my last laugh, then look him in the eyes. I try to keep a nonchalance about my words. “Well, we all know that the guys who brag about having a big dick usually don’t.”

His laughing ceases as he holds my gaze, taking that as a challenge.

“Wanna bet?” 

_Fuck. Wow. I didn’t think I’d get this far._

I let out a snort, trying to hold my composure. “Bro, like a dick measuring contest?”

Bokuto has that smug look on his face. It’s really fucking with me right now. “Yeah, sure.”

Okay, side note. It’s not like I haven’t seen Bokuto’s dick before. I _have._ I’ve seen it in like, locker room showers and stuff. It’s just different now because I want to _suck it._

“Hmmm,” I try to make it look like I’m thinking about it, trying to stop myself from eagerly agreeing. “Sure.”

Bokuto smirks at my response, “Okay.”

_I– Fuck. He has no right to be this hot right now._

“I– Okay,” My cool facade slips momentarily. Bokuto snorts at me, then goes to untie his sweats.

I watch as Bokuto reaches his hand into his boxers to stroke his dick. He doesn’t take it out of his pants, so I just watch the movement behind the fabric. His eyes remain closed, his breathing steady. He strokes slowly, only trying to get hard. I wish he would just take his dick out of his pants so I can see.

I realize as I’m oogling him that I’m supposed to be doing something too. I loosen my joggers as well, reaching in to touch myself. I’m not surprised to find that I’m already half-hard. I don’t take my dick out, following suit. 

I close my eyes, trying not to look at Bokuto as a stroke myself. I can hear his breathing deepen across from me, which does enough to my arousal. I’m at full mast almost immediately. I take this moment to look up at Bokuto.

I’m surprised to find that he’s already looking at me. He lightly strokes himself, his sweats moving up and down. A blush spreads across Bo’s face as he pants lightly through open lips.

Bo’s eyes bore into me. Predatory.

It sends a chill through my spine, dick twitching in my hand.

I want to see him. I want to see more of him. I have to stop myself from throwing myself at him and taking his clothes off myself.

I clear my throat, trying to make sure my voice doesn’t waver, “I’m ready, Bro.”

I watch as Bokuto bites the inside of his lip and nods. _Fuck, does he know what he’s doing to me?_

“ ‘Kay, let's take ‘em out.” He pushes his sweats down with the hand that isn’t holding his dick. I do it at the same time as him, trying not to get too caught up in watching again.

I try not to make a sound as I finally get a look at his dick. 

Looking at it now, it is big. Bigger than mine at least. Mine is nothing to laugh at, but he has more in girth and length.

I watch as he gives it a stroke up and down. I feel saliva pool up in my mouth. 

We look up at each other, his eyes are full of hunger again. It is so, insanely hot.

I want to see more of him. I want to see him fully naked. I want his body under my hands. I want so much that I know is possible right now, all that I need to do is reach out.

I pull myself up so I’m closer to him, still not making contact. I can feel my adrenaline rise, waiting for him to reach out and touch me, waiting for something to happen. Our faces are about a foot apart, our dicks still in our hands. I squeeze the base of mine, almost putting on a show. Bokuto lets out a hum, our eyes grabbing each other at the sound. We sit frozen, waiting for the next move.

I want to tell him that I want him all over. I need his hands to touch me, I need his lips all over me. I need him to hold me down, to _use me._

That thought alone has me squeezing my dick, searching for something.

Next thing I know Bokuto’s lips are on mine. I kiss back immediately. The kiss is rough, teeth clashing, tongues battling. I feel our spit mix together, almost dripping down my chin. I wish it did. The sheer sloppiness of it makes me moan into his mouth. The sound makes Bokuto grab the back of my neck, fingers running up into my hair. The pads of his fingers run over the short hairs at the base of my neck. 

I want him to pull on it. I want him to grab my hair in his fist, holding me by the back of the head. I want him to overpower me. Make me take it. I know I can. 

Isn’t that so fucked? I want it so bad. I want to see his muscle ripple as he presses me down into the mattress. I want his hands to hold mine above my head. I want it all.

But I don’t dare ask. That would be super gay.

Fuck, _this_ is super gay.

We pull away for air, gasping. I take in the sight of Bo, flushed and panting, silently thanking the Gods for his creation. His hand still softly strokes the back of my neck, his other hand holding his dick. I realize that both of my hands are balled into fists in my lap. I open up my hand and grab the hem of his shirt, silently asking for it to come off. Bokuto looks up to me, a daring look in his eyes. I can sense another challenge in the air.

“Take it off me.”

 _Holy hell._

I have to stop the groan that dares to escape my throat. I grasp his shirt in my fist, not making a move to take it off. Bokuto slowly leans forward, putting his lips to my ear.

His breath comes out hot, “You want it off? Take it off me. You think I don’t notice how you look at me?”

This time I can’t help it. “Fuck,” I choke out. I wonder what I look like right now–hot and needy from a kiss and some dirty talk. My dick sits painfully hard in my lap. Fuck, where did this sex-god Bokuto come from? Two hours ago I had to accompany him to the bathroom because he was afraid.

I realize that I have to step my game up. I can’t sit back and let him take all the dubs. 

I put my other hand to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up to his chest. Bo’s abs and pecs are out in the open now, drool pooling up in my mouth. He helps me by lifting up his arms so I can pull the fabric over his shoulders. I throw his muscle shirt somewhere onto the floor–a problem for later. 

With his muscles out in the open, I immediately run my hands up his stomach, over his abs. Bo hums in appreciation. I look up to him at the noise, happy to see him hot and panting. His hair lays softly over his face, I just want to reach up and run my hands through it.

_One thing at a time._

I run my fingers through the grooves of his abs, pressing into them. My hands are dangerously close to his dick, sitting hard against his leg. Bokuto’s hand is still wrapped around the base of it, my mouth watering at the sight. I decide to turn my attention back to his muscles, for now, taking things slow. I run my hands up to his pecs, splaying one hand over his chest, the other moving up to grasp the side of his neck. I want to taste him.

So I do. 

I duck my head down and run my tongue flat across one of his pecs. His hand finds the back of my head again. Bokuto groans above me, “Tetsu.”

The sound of my nickname makes me look up at him, tongue still connected to his chest. This must do something because he groans again.

This boosts my confidence. I move my mouth away, then plant it down on one of his nipples, gently sucking and biting. Bokuto lets out another sound, breathing deepening. His hand lightly strokes my hair again.

I take my mouth off his pec and go to lick the other one. Bokuto then puts both hands on my cheeks, pushing me back. I must make a sound of disapproval because Bokuto chuckles at me.

“Fucking _look at you,_ ” He purrs. “ _God you’re perfect._ ”

I can’t help the moan that escapes my throat. I’ll be embarrassed of that one later.

Bokuto puts his hand underneath my shirt, splaying his hand over my stomach. The contact makes me gasp. I grab at the back of his neck for support. Bokuto’s hand lightly strokes my stomach, almost tickling me. He pushes his hand up, lifting my shirt with it. My breathing deepens as the cold air hits me. Bo’s thumb brushes over one of my nipples, it hardening at the contact.

I feel so exposed, even though I’m not even fully naked. My dick sits painfully hard outside of my sweatpants as Bokuto holds my shirt up, revealing myself to him. I’m panting, dick leaking, even though he hasn’t even touched it yet.

_God, I’m so fucked._

Bokuto pulls my shirt up over my head, discarding it to the floor. 

His fingers play with my waistband, “I want to see all of you.” I try not to seem too eager when I move to let him take my sweats off. 

Now I really feel exposed. I’m completely naked as Bokuto looks me up and down. He reaches to his dick, giving it a good pump at the sight of me. It’s so hot, I can’t think straight. (No pun intended.) I pull my knees together, trying to hide.

I’ve _had_ sex before, this just feels different. I don’t know why, it’s just so… _different._

Probably because it’s with a dude. A dude who happens to be my best friend. And I want him to fucking destroy me.

Bokuto sees me trying to close myself off. He puts his hand to my bare chest, pushing me back until I’m flat against the cushions. My legs are swung to one side of Bo’s body. He follows me down, pulling us into another passionate kiss. This one is less violent than the first, but just as powerful. He cups my cheek with one hand, stroking it softly. Now, this is nice and all, but I really want him to just grab me by the chin and take me. But I’m not gonna say anything. 

Bokuto pulls back, “What is it?” 

This question confuses me, “Huh?”

He lowers himself, pressing light kisses to my jawline. He pulls up for a second, “There’s something on your mind, I can tell. What is it?”

Fuck, man. Shit. He continues to kiss down my neck, waiting for an answer. It’s like he’s trying to coax it out of me. I contemplate telling him, but how would I even say it? 

‘Hey, Bokuto! Bro! I want you to shove my face into the mattress and pound me into the next life!’

God, I feel so desperate. This is so pathetic. Bokuto is trying to have NORMAL PEOPLE SEX and I’m a horny bastard. 

Bokuto pushes himself up to look at me. His eyes look so much softer now. He steadies his voice before speaking, “Hey, if you wanna stop that’s alright. Just tell me, I won’t be mad.”

“No!” I shout, before I realize that sounded a little too enthusiastic. “No, I mean. I’m fine, It’s okay.” 

Bokuto tilts his head, puzzled. “Then what is it?”

I sigh. Fuck Bokuto for being such an attentive, caring lover. Seriously, fuck him. I want to fuck him. 

I realize that this is _so_ not my style. I’m an adult who can communicate my feelings. Kind of. 

And what if he’s into it as well? I don’t want to miss that hot, steamy chance because I’m too embarrassed to ask for something. But also, I kinda want to throw him off his game. He’s been throwing me off mine all night. _‘You think I don’t notice how you look at me?’_ God, he must have been trying to work me up. He needs to feel as desperate as I do. I want to see him lose control. 

With this new confidence, I finally reach up to run my hand through his hair. It’s so soft as it flows through my fingers. I push back his bangs, holding them out of his face. Just so he can see me clearly. I want him to remember this.

I give him my wicked grin before I say the simplest words, “You can be rougher.”

I feel one of Bokuto's hands move to grip my waist. _Shit_

His eyes turn downright sinful. 

I moan at the sight in front of me. Bokuto, hand squeezing his own dick, looking into my eyes. His other hand pressing into my body _hard._ I keep my hand threaded in his hair.

“Tetsu…” He starts. He slowly trails his hand down, moving it to the back of my thigh. He presses his fingers into it, hard enough to bruise. I hope there are marks left tomorrow. I want it so bad, I want him to mark me all over.

He brings his face back down, inches from mine. I feel his exhales hit my face. I move my hand to the back of his head, bracing myself. “How rough do you want it?”

I groan out. “Fuck.”

My dick is painfully hard. I haven’t touched it since the beginning of all this. I reach down and grab it in my fist, giving it a pump. Bokuto sees this; He grabs my wrist, pulling it away, then presses it firmly into the bed. And I let him. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bokuto’s smug face looms over me, inches from me. He just took all of the dubs. There are none left on the table. 

I feel hot and prickly all over. This is the hottest sex I’ve ever had, and he hasn’t even touched my dick yet. I’m so fucked.

So I give in. 

I crane my neck up, breathing onto his lips. I grin against them. I want him to feel it. “I want it… so fucking hard,” I answer, my voice sounding wrecked.

His lips crash into mine, violence in the kiss. He lets go of my wrist to grab the hair on the back of my head. And this time, he pulls.

I let out a moan I didn’t even know I was capable of. I reach my hands up to his chest, running them over his muscles. I want to touch more of his skin. I want to be as close to him as possible. I move one of my legs up between us and then swing it to the other side of his body, wanting to get closer. In this position, he sits between my legs as I open up to him. 

He catches this and groans into the kiss, “Fuck, Kuroo.”

Bokuto pushes into me with this new angle. His bare chest rubs against mine. I move my hands up over his shoulders, feeling the wide expanse of his back. I dig my fingers into the muscle there, wanting to feel the ripple underneath my palms. Bokuto squeezes my thigh harder in retaliation.

We both break for air, gasping. Bokuto immediately buries his face in my neck, sucking a love bite at its base. I tilt my head back, giving him more access. I hope he leaves marks. 

Bokuto starts to leave trails of kisses along my neck. “God… You’re fucking… perfect…” He punctuates each part with a kiss. I pant harder, grasping at his back. He breaks his kisses and breathes hotly into my neck. “You like that? You like being praised like that?”

I nod my head, answering immediately this time, “ _Yeah._ ”

“ _Fuck,_ ” He breathes out. He reaches down between our bodies and grabs my dick in his fist. The feeling of his hand wrapped around me makes me moan out. I have to stop myself from bucking up into it. 

My mouth drops open as he pumps me up and down. Everything about this is is so erotic. Our chests pressed together, his hand on my thigh, the fact that I’m fully naked and he still has his sweats on. The fact that he’s my _bro._ I groan at that thought. The fact that this is Bokuto pumping me in his fist. It feels wrong, but everything about this feels so right. 

“Bokuto,” I gasp out. It’s the first time I’ve said his name so far. Bokuto groans and grips me harder in his hand. It almost hurts but I find it so hot. “I wanna suck your dick.”

Bokuto pushes himself up, so he’s sitting back on his heels. My hands fall away from his shoulders, hitting the cushions beside me. I must look wrecked because Bokuto stops to look at me. I lay back and let him take in the sight. I’ve never felt more exposed in my life. Legs open, waiting, wanting. It’s electrifying, another person seeing me like this. 

“How do you want it?” Bokuto’s voice tears me away from my thoughts.

That seems like a stupid question. “What do you mean? I want your dick in my mouth. How clear do I need to make this.”

Bokuto laughs at my bluntness, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. My LEDs are still on, the colored lights casting shadows across his face. It’s the Bokuto I know, not the sex god. It really brings me back to the situation. I’m about to have sex with Bokuto. And I’m so here for it.

I sit up so my body comes flush with his. He sits in between my legs, towering over me. I snake my hand between us, wrapping my hand around his dick. Bokuto makes a noise at the contact. It feels weird having a dick in your hand and not feeling pleasure. I pump it, up and down, trying to mimic what I do when I touch myself.

It seems to work because Bokuto moans above me. He pushes one of his hands into my hair, pulling it back to make me look at him. The action alone makes my stomach drop.

He’s panting, eyebrows pulled together. It’s good to know that I’m not the only one being affected by all of this. I pump him harder, wanting to get more reactions.

“Fuck,” Bokuto grits out, pulling my hair harder in his fist. I let out a moan at the feeling, pride thrown to the wind. Bokuto then pushes himself away, sitting back on the armrest. He shucks his sweats off. I follow him down, understanding. 

Immediately, I drop down to his dick. It’s so weird, having one so close to your face. This is not what I thought I’d be doing this weekend. 

I hold his dick in my hand, and then slide the head into my mouth. I hear a muffled groan above me. I wonder what I look like right now–hot and flustered with the tip of a cock in my mouth. The thought makes me hum around him. 

The taste of precum is salty on my tongue. I want it all in my mouth. I cover my teeth and slowly sink my mouth down, trying to imitate the blow jobs I’ve received. I seem to be doing pretty okay, from the sound of Bokuto’s panting above me. 

“You’re doing so good, Tetsurou.” The praise with the sound of my full name makes me hum around him. “Fuck, your mouth is so good.”

His words fuel me, I pull my mouth back up, then sink back down. I can’t get my mouth all the way to the base though. I use my hand on what I can’t get into my mouth. The next time I pull up, I hollow out my cheeks, making a suction. The groan I get as a reward is sinful.

I feel Bokuto’s hand meet my head, lacing his fingers through my hair. He pulls at it, with his new knowledge of how much it affects me. He keeps his hand there, in silent encouragement as I continue to bob my head. An idea pops into my head. I stop my head on my next movement down, then look up at him through my lashes. When our eyes meet, he realizes what I’m asking for. He smirks down at me, pulling me up by my hair. My lips are almost off the tip when he pushes me back down. I moan hotly around his dick.

“You are so fucking hot,” I hear him grit out as he shallowly fucks my mouth. I’m a moaning mess around him, just this scenario messing with my head. I can feel my drool start to leak down my chin. “Fuck.”

Bokuto pulls me off his dick completely, just to stop and look at me. It’s so erotic–to be under his gaze like this. Everything about this is just so… wow. 

“Can I fuck you?” He asks.

“Yes,” I answer without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto pulls me up by my hair, dragging himself up to kiss me. He sticks his tongue out, licking up the drool on my chin. I moan into the sloppy kiss, moving my hands to clutch his shoulders. In a quick motion, he pushes me down so my back hits the cushions. The air is kicked out of my lungs at the power he puts into it. I grip him harder, digging my fingernails into his back.

“Fuck, wheres your lube and condoms.” Bokuto groans out.

“Sock Drawer, where I got the brownies.”

He pulls away, getting up and almost running to the dresser. He almost trips over my backpack, making me snort. I hear him digging through my drawer, probably messing up all my laundry. I can’t really bring myself to care at the moment. I just want him to hurry up and get back over here so he can fuck the daylights out of me.

_Wait, I’m really about to get fucked._

The thought is so, immensely hot, but I’m a little anxious. Isn’t it supposed to hurt? I’ve seen dudes in like, porn get fucked. But I’ve always just assumed that they fake it. 

Who cares, I’m not a pussy. The way Bo looks at me makes me want to risk it all. I don’t care if I can’t walk tomorrow.

Bokuto makes a triumphant sound when he finds the goods. He rushes back over to the bed, sitting back in between my legs. Bo stops and just looks at me, seeming hesitant.

“Uh, how do you want to…” Bokuto asks me. I’m assuming he’s asking how I want it, trying to make it more comfortable for me. It’s endearing. 

“How do _you_ want me?” I smirk up at him.

His breath catches in his throat. “Fuck, Tetsu. Just like this,” Bo smirks back. “Wanna see your face when I finger you.”

_FUCK!_

I just throw my head back, not having a comeback for that one. I hear open the cap to the lube and squirt some onto his fingers. I open my legs wider, giving him better access. My eyes are screwed shut, elbow over my face. I worry that if I look down at him between my legs I’ll come immediately.

Bokuto sets a hand on my thigh, massaging it lightly, trying to get me to relax. It does work. Although I still gasp at the feeling of his finger making contact with my hole. He circles the rim, seeing how I react. I can feel him staring up at me, which brings heat to my face.

I feel his finger prod and press into me. He pushes it all the way in, up to the knuckle. It’s weird. It doesn’t actually feel good or anything. It just feels like pressure. In my ass.

He keeps his finger in, unmoving. I must be tense around him because he starts massaging my thigh again.

“I wish you knew how good you look right now,” Bokuto says suddenly. It coaxes a whine out of my throat. “Fuck, look at me.”

And I do. I’d do anything for him.

I move my face from the crook of my elbow, looking down at him. He’s about as lost as I am. His eyes are glazed over in a haze. His hand lost between my legs. I watch him grip my thigh harder, fingers leaving bruises. I let out the _most embarrassing_ mewl at that.

He moves his finger inside of me, trying to loosen me up. I still don’t feel pleasure, but the dirty act alone makes me heat up. I shakily breathe in, trying to keep myself relaxed around him. He begins thrusting it in and out. Still nothing. I’m convinced that they fake it in gay porn now. Fucking liars.

Once I feel relaxed enough to him, he inserts a second finger. I feel him squirt more lube directly on me. Bokuto keeps his fingers still as I try to get used to them. He slowly begins moving again, aiming shallow thrusts inside of me. He stops momentarily.

I look down at him to see him shift the way he’s sitting, as the way he was positioned was uncomfortable. I look back up, waiting for pleasure. I’m so close to just calling this off and just asking him to suck my dick instead. Bokuto is nice, he would understand.

I feel him pull his fingers out, and then slowly push them back in. With his new position, it feels reallyyy weird. He puts his fingers in all the way to the knuckles, then suddenly crooks them up.

I keen, heat-blooming in my body. “Fuck,” I hear myself gasp. “Shit, do that again.”

“Fuck, okay.” Bokuto answers, crooking his fingers up again, rubbing them in circles.

I gasp and throw my head back, lost in pleasure.

I’m sorry for calling the gay community liars.

Bokuto gets the idea from there. He starts thrusting his fingers, in and out, hitting the same spot every time. Soon he opens them up, making a scissoring motion. The action opens me up more. I’m a moaning mess, if this continues, I’m gonna come. 

“Fuck, stop,” I reach down to grab Bokuto’s wrist in between my legs. His hand stops moving.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his voice coming out strained. Hot. I keep my grip around his wrist.

“Yeah I am, I was about to come,” I breathe out. I’m panting, catching my breath. “Add a third.”

“Ah, okay. Fuck.” Bokuto moves his body up so he’s hovering above me, planting his arm above my shoulder to hold himself up. I take my free hand and grab his other wrist where it’s placed next to my head. I keep my hold on his other wrist between my legs. I just want to fuck with him.

He pulls his two fingers out, sliding them back in with a third. This stretch is much bigger than the last two. My eyes are screwed shut in concentration, gripping his wrists.

I open my eyes. His face is so close to mine. His eyes look like they're glowing–wide open, studying my face. His brows are drawn close, trying to focus on me, lips are parted in a quiet pant.

Bokuto is so beautiful. He makes me feel so bubbly and full. I just want to cry and put my arms around him. I want to laugh and whisper in his ear. And I want to hold him with all my strength. Hold him so close. As close as I can get.

_Holy fuck. I love him._

_I love Bokuto._

_I fucking love him._

I can feel myself getting misty. I don’t want to cry. Not now. Because what if Bokuto thinks this is just a hookup? We were high and horny. And I’m the idiot with feelings. 

Well, if that's the case, I might as well make this count. I’ll take what I can get and then suffer later. I feel tears prickle the corners of my eyes. “Fuck,” My voice cracks. I screw my eyes shut, trying not to cry. I’m a man. 

Then, I feel Bokuto’s lips on the corner of one of my eyes. It’s so sweet. So tender. So Bokuto.

I’m in deep.

Then Bokuto’s fingers move inside me. All of my cares leave me once more. The pain of being stretched and the pleasure of his fingers inside of me makes me cry out. I know I probably look like a cat in heat, but it’s too good to care.

“Wow, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Bokuto whispers into my skin, lips still on my temple. “Do you want more?”

I grip his wrists. “Yes.”

He stops his hand. His next words just about put me into cardiac arrest.

“Then fuck yourself with my hand, Tetsu.”

I let out a groan. And I do. 

With his wrist in my grip below me, I pull Bokuto’s fingers out until they almost leave my body, then push his hand back in. I speed up, fucking myself on his hand. I hear Bokuto’s words of praise above me. Bokuto grabs my hand that’s on his other wrist, pushing it into the mattress. My dick is leaking, spreading precome on my stomach. If this keeps going I’m gonna come. And I need to fuck him. Like right now.

“You could fuck me yourself, y’know.” I steady my voice before speaking, trying to be cocky. It still comes out with a slightly whiny tone.

“Why would I do that when you’re doing such a good job yourself?” Bokuto answers back. What a goddamn tease. He’s winning. I stop my hand and give him the driest glare possible.

He chuckles, pulling his fingers out. Fucking finally.

I watch him clumsily open a condom, hastily slide it over his dick, and then rub more lube onto it. Bokuto sits back on his heels, pulling my hips up to meet his. His hands hold my waist in an iron grip. It’s infuriating. He has no right to be this erotic.

The prod of his dick at my entrance stops my thoughts. I hold my breath, waiting for him to push in. 

“Relax,” He says, his thumb rubs circles into my hip bone.

I breathe out, doing as he says. At this, he begins to push the head of his dick in. I open my mouth in a silent moan. “Keep going,” I manage to pant out, wanting him to just put it in and get the hard part over with. No pun intended.

Bokuto slowly continues to push in. I grit my teeth, feeling the stretch.

“You’re doing so good,” Bokuto grits out. He sounds like he’s trying to keep control. “So good.”

My mouth hangs open, eyebrows drawn together as he keeps pushing in. He finally seats himself fully inside, hips flush against mine. It is such an intimate moment. I will never forget this feeling.

I don’t know if we’ll ever be the same after this. If we will be able to look each other in the eye. If we will be bros ever again. 

I don’t know if I ever want to be “bros” again after this. I want more. I want this again. And again. And again. I want him to tenderly kiss my temple again. I want him to shower me with attention and praise again. I want him to always look at me like he is now. Like I’m the most precious gem in the world. It makes me feel like it’s just us. No one else exists in my head when he hovers over me like this, rubbing comforting circles into my hip bone.

“Can I move?” Bokuto hisses, pulling me out of my headspace. 

“Please.” I breathe out. I don’t care how desperate I sound. I _want_ him to know.

“Fuck, okay.” Bokuto pulls out just slightly, then pushes himself back–trying to get me used to the feeling. I groan at the girth inside me.

“Jesus Christ, this is hot.” He breathes out above me, shallowly thrusting. His hands still hold my waist in an iron grip. He’s obviously trying to steady his hips. It’s nice, but like I said before. I want him to wreck me.

“Fucking harder,” I grit out. Then I realize it sounds like I’m begging. “If you can.”

And he takes that personally.

Bokuto pulls out, then slams back into me. Taken by surprise, I let out the loudest moan so far. Fuck, my neighbors are going to hate me tomorrow.

Bokuto must be thinking the same thing because he leans down to whisper in my ear. “You’re so fucking loud. Do you want the entire hall to know how good you’re taking it?” I can hear the smile in his voice. He continues thrusting into me, shocks of pleasure running through my body.

“Fuck,” I moan again, his words making me melt. I bring my hands up to grip his head. “Yeah.”

My response only spurs him. His breaths come out ragged where his face is buried in my neck. His thrusts continue at a quick pace. I know I can come from just this, maybe a minute more and I’ll be done.

But I want more. I want what I asked for. To get it _“so fucking hard.”_

I reach down to grab one of Bo’s wrists, which still grips my waist. I pull at it, getting him to let go. 

“What is it?” Bokuto asks. His voice comes out all breathy on my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. His hips come to a stop, wondering what I’m doing.

I continue to pull his hand until it reaches above my head. I can see the stretch of his bicep above my head. It gives me a final rush of confidence as I go through with my plan.

I bring my other hand up above my head as well, placing my wrists underneath his hand. 

With the deed done, I meet Bokuto’s eyes. He looks so wrecked. His eyes scan the view below him. It makes me proud, honestly. He’s had the upper ground this entire time, it’s nice catching him off guard for once.

My cockiness must show on my face because Bo grips my wrists with a smirk. “You want me to hold you down when I fuck you? You just want me to make you lay back and take it?” 

I feel myself turn redder, if possible. I can audibly hear myself swallow.

“Ask for it,” Bokuto continues. “I wanna hear you say please.” He gives me his signature cocky grin.

I know he’ll give it to me no matter what, but I want to please him so bad. It’s not even funny. “Bokuto,” I grit out, panting. “Please– oh my god.” I choke back as Bokuto rocks his hips slowly into me, the pace frustratingly slow.

“What was that?” He teases above me.

“Fuck, Koutarou. Shit.” I feel tears form at the corners of my eyes. I must look like a mess. “Please fuck me so good, fuck me so hard–”

I barely finish before Bokuto begins a punishing pace. His hand pushes my wrists roughly into the cushion above me. I keen, squirming in his grip. His other hand stays on my hip. I look down at his arm muscles straining, holding my hips up to meet his. My entire body moves from the intensity of his thrusts. It’s exhilarating. All I can do it’s lay back and moan. 

I bring my feet up, bending my knees. This gives Bokuto an entirely new angle. Bo adjusts his grip, moving the hand on my hip to the back of my thigh. He pushes my leg up so my knee touches my chest. My sweet spot is hit with every thrust. I throw my head back in a silent moan.

“Fuck, Koutarou,” The sound of my voice surprises me, sounding choked. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Bokuto groans out above me. He manages to quicken his pace, racing towards orgasm.

The strongest orgasm I’ve ever felt washes over me. Strings of come shoot up between us, covering our chests. I pull my legs together around him, my entire body tensing up. I hear Bokuto gasp out above me. I open my eyes, not wanting to miss a second. His eyebrows are drawn together, eyes lidded, mouth open in a silent pant. His natural hair sticks to his forehead in a sheen of sweat. His hand gripping my wrists tightens, finally feeling his full strength. If I hadn’t just came, I’m sure I would have just then.

Drowsiness overcomes me, like it usually does after a good orgasm. My entire body goes lax in Bokuto’s hold. He lets go of my wrists and my leg, slowly pulling himself out. I hiss at the feeling. Sure wasn’t expecting that. I feel Bokuto’s heat leave my body as he gets up to throw away the used condom. I open my eyes to watch his movement. While he’s up, he grabs a roll of industrial toilet paper I’d stolen from the bathroom. He grabs a bunch in his hand, wiping cum off his stomach. The sight of him naked, wiping _my_ cum off his washboard abs brings a smirk to my face. Score.

Bokuto throws the dirty paper away, grabbing another handful. He walks back over to the futon, bending down to wipe me off. I lay back, letting him do as he pleases. It’s better than having dry cum on me in the morning.  
“Bo?” I croak out. My voice sounds wrecked.

“Yeah, what's up?” He asks. He sounds equally as tired. His eyes are lidded when he looks up at me, probably going to fall asleep any second.

I want to be next to him when he does.

“Grab the blankets and pillows from my bed while you’re up.” 

Bokuto nods, his eyes opening slightly. He looks at me with that same adoration that he did earlier. When he kissed my temple. 

I’m so whipped.

He throws the wad of paper in the general direction of the wastebasket. I reach up to where my remote is on my desk, flicking off my LEDs. He stands up, grabbing my bedding, throwing it down onto the futon. As soon as my comforter hits the bed, I grab it and wrap myself in it like a cocoon. I need to fall asleep. Like right now. 

When Bokuto finished setting up our bedding, his weight joins me in the futon. I turn my body to him, opening up my little cocoon. He accepts the invitation immediately, arms wrapping around me. I happily rest my head on his chest, feeling sleep overtake me.

But not before I feel Bo place the softest kiss on the crown of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AHHH.
> 
> This is my first work, I will be posting more.
> 
> I might make a second story in addition to this one from Bokuto's POV? I don't know yet. 
> 
> But thank you again! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!! :)
> 
> This is my first upload so please be nice; I am fragile. Constructive criticism is encouraged, though!


End file.
